We Are The Lost Causes
by Daydreams Neverending
Summary: Four cats, all brought together by tragedy, must fight through the pain of their pasts to save the lives of the ones who took them in and cared for them when they needed it most. Will they survive the fight and save their clan? Or will they get swallowed up in the darkness of their pasts and the beasts lurking around them? Rated T for some language and violence.


_Blackness surrounded the creatures who rebelled against slumber. Paws of the presumably damned and the 'saint' pounded the ground in a panicked and furious manner, shaking the earth for the little beasts that hid from the two. Panic, surprise, and betrayal glowed amber on this night, as the maelstrom animal ran for its life. The blood thirsty predator raced behind it, outstretched claws swinging to catch his prey. "Traitor!" Snarled the former. The latter laughed darkly, "I follow the orders of my master, and I happen to find them grand."_

_"You're like a common slave, lowering yourself to do the demands of insanity"_

_The latter snarled and lunged for the tom cat he chased, but missed as the tom threw himself off to the side and down a ravine. He, however, was not deterred, and crouched low, slowly slinking forward into the darkness. The tom sat panting, listening for the beast. Rain began to pour, drenching the tom. He was exhausted, he had run for so long._

_He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to be met with the pale iris' of the beast. "No..." The last word uttered by the tom as the beast left deep bloody slits across the toms throat with a swift bat of his paw. The tom gave a shudder and fell on his side. The beast peered at him a moment, blood spattered on his emotionless face. He turned and trotted away from the corpse._

_Behind the toms body came a quiet whimper as a tuxedo yielding cat slipped from the grass. "Father.." Whispered the cat, gazing in sheer horror at the blood that gushed through his own veins spill across the ground. The cat hated himself for not saving his father, but alas the cat was young and unable to fight the beast. His mighty father couldn't even slay the beast. He closed his eyes and laid his head on his fathers shoulder, repeating his fathers last word in desperation that somehow it could revive the final cat in his life..._

* * *

_Two brethren lay side by side, lost deep in the desires of their unconscious minds. Shouts of fury and spite soon awaken them, and they lunged to their paws and raced from their den to discover what the discontent stemmed from. Their parents, stood in arms, fangs flaring. Hateful words spewed from tainted lips. Fur rose in sheer fury and tails lashed like whips. "Mother, father! cried the two. _

_The cats snarled viciously and peered at their spawn. "This is your fault!" Their mother screeched, lunging towards them. The two separated and took off. The eldest peered over his shoulder, his father raced after him, eyes flashing in family had once been so close, yet all but two of the parents offspring were killed off. Resentment and fury filled the hearts of the kits life-givers, and they had never gotten over the deaths of the others._

_Everyday was a harsh reminder of the everlasting emptiness in the souls of the mother and father, who gave up on trying to repair the gaping hole in their life for the sake of their remaining children, All that the kits had known was despair and emptiness, an unfit reality for a young creäture full of innocence to be thrust in to so brutally and quickly. The younger of the two ran from the one who gave him life, who cared for him when he could not care for himself. His mother showed no sign of remorse or sorrow, and was obviously not going to have a sudden change of heart and embrace her young son with warmth and affection. The kit didn't know where to run, his mother would follow him wherever he went._

_But soon, like a sign from the heavens above appeared the river. The clan cats lived across the river, a place his parents would never want to go. Perhaps with a stroke of luck, they'd stay behind. The kit didn't know where his brother was, and he feared for his kin, but he swore to himself that once he was safe he'd return to find his brother. As he approached the river, he spotted his father standing their, watching the kit run towards him with a hungry look in his eyes._

_The kit cried out and sped to the side. He made it to the river as his parents near him, and with a cry of fear and hope he lunged across the river. He soared across the waters, eyes shut, listening to the screeches of his family and the roar of the currents below him. He hit the edge of he water, hindquarters submerged in the icy water. He scrambled up on shore and took off, only to be snatched by the scruff and pulled to the side._

_He squirmed until released then peered at his captor, his brother. The two huddled close for a moment of joy and peace, then turned and raced deeper into clan territory, leaving death and memories behind..._

* * *

_Cracks of thunder echoed through the trees, shaking the ground. Two kin lay sleeping together in the shelter of the new place they called their home. One, a friend of disaster and mishap, blessed with a child like a saint, fathered by was seen as a demon. The other, the child of misfortune, born only with the one she calls her mother. The two left alone to wander the vast forest on their own, attempting to deal with what they had. The former a once beautiful battler in a clan of mighty, now cast aside by her fear and anger and the one who set out to destroy her._

_The child, an innocent soul with a mind tainted by the spirit of the families within her blood. Though given such a rough, lonely life style, the two were happy to have one another to keep them company and give them warmth. Alas, the happiness would not linger... As the heat storm above them raged on, a bolt of light shot across the sky, crashing into a tall pine. The trees branches quickly caught fire, lighting up the sky._

_Still, the cats slumbered on, blissfully unaware of the flames. Soon the fire spread low toward the ground, smoke pouring from it and in to the mothers nose. Her eyes flickered open to see the flames engulfing the tree before her. She cried out and leapt to her paws, waking her child. "A fire!" She cried to the child, who quickly rushed to her feet. The pair ran out of the den as an ear-splitting crack shook them to their core. The tree began falling towards the two. The lunged in opposite directions, both narrowly missing being hit._

_The fire was quickly spreading as the child peered at her mothers face through the flames. The warriors pale eyes were wide and full of misery, hopelessness, and love. Tears rimmed her eyes as her child called to her. "Run, Daggerpaw, run away." The mother cried. The kit stepped back, then hesitated, "But mother-"_

_"Go! Please, save yourself, find the clans and stay there."_

_"What about-"_

_"Just go! Remember me, Daggerpaw, I will always love you..."_

_Daggerpaw sniffed softly and cried out, "I love you too, mother!" She then turned and raced into the darkness alone. The mother stood and watched the last reminder of her past life and love dash away. She peered at the flames around her and turned to the stone wall behind her, it towered over her. She closed her eyes and murmured a soft goodbye to her daughter, to her past, to her lover as the sound of her child's voice and running finally died away..._

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but the last story made me cry a little. Haha, I really love how this turned out. I promise, as the story goes on its an easier read, I don't go on as fancy and metaphorically as I do here. This is the back story of the 4 main characters and next chapter will start when they're all in the clan as apprentices. They're all about 5 moons in these backstories. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Warriors is Erin Hunters' and The backstories and characters are mine,**


End file.
